1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to log cutting systems and, more particularly, is concerned with a multi-blade log cutting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Log sawing systems have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention. It is felt that an efficient log sawing system utilizing multi-cutting blades would be useful and is needed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,755, dated Oct. 3, 1978, Hasenwinkle and Wislocker described a log sawing and transport system for relatively small logs which has an infeed and loading station where logs are positioned in a centering device for aligning the logs with respect to the saws. Once the log is properly aligned for axial movement, a set of end dogs is actuated to hold the log in its prealigned position for transport. The dogs are mounted within axially movable carriage units that travel the length of the system serving to transport the log axially in a straight line. At the sawing station a plurality of angularly arranged saws are disposed to divide the traveling log into a plurality of elongated sector-shaped pieces. At least one selected saw may be adjustable with respect to the other saws in order to set angles for the sector-shaped pieces; an outfeed device collects the elongated sector-shaped pieces and transports them out of the system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,999, dated Jul. 14, 1981, Conner and Conner described an upright rectangular frame that longitudinally journals an axle supporting a plurality of spaced-apart circular saws. The axle is V-belt driven by an engine at one end of the frame. A feed conveyor, disposed laterally of the frame, moves logs deposited thereon toward the saws in response to manually operated lever moving an idler pulley and tightening a flat belt entrained around a feed conveyor driving pulley and frictionally engaging a pulley on the axle. The sawed logs are moved out of the frame by a belt conveyor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,625, dated Feb. 1, 1977, Brochu and Brochu described a tree slasher in which the entire trunk of a tree may be simultaneously cut into a plurality of selected lengths to meet subsequent processing requirements. The slasher, while large is mobile and may, if desired, be taken to the vicinity of the tree-cutting areas thereby to minimize the distances the tree trunks must be hauled prior to cutting.
While these log cutting systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.